


Peculiar Letters

by Pearlislove



Series: Ymbryne stories [5]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Gen, Letters, Ymbrynes as family, peculiars writing to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Letters between Ymbrynes and peculiars.
Relationships: Alma LeFay Peregrine & Other Peculiars at Miss Peregrine's Home, Alma LeFay Peregrine & Other Ymbrynes
Series: Ymbryne stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020474
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Miss Avocet & Miss Peregrine

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted and reworked from a fanfiction.net fanfic made around the time of the third book.

**From: Miss Esmeralda Avocet, New Hampshire, July 15, 1867 (Looped)**

**To: Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine, Cairnholm, Wales, October 5th 1934 (Unlooped)**

Alma, my sweet little girl.

How are you doing? I hope everything is faring well with you, and that there have not arisen any problems with your new house. It sounded so lovely in the last letter you sent me. A rustic old building with plenty of room for everyone to live, and a garden that the little ones can play in. Reminds me a lot of Miss Finch loop, but maybe I’m wrong? Please send some pictures and let me know.

While on the subject of the little ones, I do hope they are faring well, too, and behaving. I know you believe in strict rules to help keep an aura of respect - I do too - but please remember that sometimes children need love and care. There has to be a balance.

Next, I also do have to ask you if you’ve written any letters to you sisters yet? I know Isabelle misses you something terrible, and would love to hear from you sometime soon. So if you haven’t, please write to her. You're her best friend, and if you don’t keep contact with other Ymbrynes I fear you will soon be very lonely! She asked me to include her current address, in case you lost it when moving in, so here it is:

**Miss Isabelle Cuckoo**

**Normandie, France**

**6th of June 1920**

**(Looped)**

There you go. Remember to write. Edalyn said she would love a letter as well, but unfortunately I don’t believe I got her address written down. Miss Bunting might, but she’s out of town for the week, ironically enough visiting Isabelle. I guess you could always ask Miss Cuckoo for her address if you don’t have it, or if you want to, I’ll ask Miss Bunting and send it in the next letter.

Yours truly, Miss Esmeralda Avocet


	2. Miss Cukoo & Miss Peregrine

**From: Miss Isabelle Cuckoo, Normandie, France, 6th of June, 1920 (Looped)**

**To: Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine, Cairnholm, Wales, December 18th, 1934 (Unlooped)**

Alma, finally. How wonderful to finally hear from you at last. I take it this means that Miss Avocet gave you my address as I asked her to? I must ask your forgiveness for the delay in my response, but I’ve been trying to organise a place for my three new charges, and as you can guess it’s been a hindrance in my attempts to get some time to sit down and write these letters. 

I owe both you and Miss Avocet a long overdue letter at this point, but I saw your as more important.

Anyhow, Happy Christmas Miss Peregrine! By the time this letter reaches you, it'll be the 24th of December at the very least, so I think it’s rather appropriate. I also believe the thing I’ve gifted you for Christmas (if you haven’t already, looked at the blue package included with this letter, as long as it’s the 24th or later) is rather appropriate. We'll see.

In the letter you sent me, you asked if I had Edalyn's address, which I just so happens - some of us with really small charges like to stay in touch. Anyway, since you seem have lost it, too, here it is:

**Miss Edalyn Kestrel**

**Scotland**

**8th of May 1919**

**(Looped)**

The address I wrote above should work just fine if you wish to reach out and write a letter, which she would surely love to receive. Just please be patient with her, ok? Edalyn got so many small little ones running around her house, and she’s sp forgetful, it takes a while to get something out of her. Mon dieu. I’m just thankful most my babies are older than ten. They year at your nerves.

Now this letter has grown very long, and I must be going. I’ll look forward to reading your response, and hear what you thought of my little gift. 

With all the Happy Christmas wishes, Isabelle Cuckoo


End file.
